This invention pertains to the field of multi-phase linear electromagnetic motors. As one skilled in the art is aware, such motors are currently made up of a row of magnets if they are of the iron-core type or of two lines of magnets if they are compensated (ironless) motors. Induction coils (also called xe2x80x9cphase coilsxe2x80x9d) are arranged face to face with such magnets, in such a way as to be arranged transverse to the flux that is generated by the permanent magnets. In typical multi-phase motors, the coils that make up the phases (typically three coils, but in some cases two) are arranged longitudinally, in such a way as to be arranged in line in the direction of the motor""s motion. The coils are thus arranged on an axis parallel to the motion.
The coils that make up the phases are intersected by a current that generates the actual force of the motor.
The current that passes through each of the phases has a sinusoidal plot in the direction of motion of the motor itself, in such a way that it generates a force which, again with respect to the direction of motion, is of the sine squared type.
In a two-phase motor (having two sets of phase coils), the two phases are intersected by a current that is mutually offset by 90xc2x0.
In a three-phase motor (the most common kind), the three phases are intersected by a current that is mutually offset by 120xc2x0.
For the sake of simplicity, reference will be made to the operation of the most common motor (the three-phase motor), even though all the statements are also valid for motors having more or less than three phases.
As described above, in order for the three-phase motor to operate properly, it is necessary for the three phases (whereby each phase is made up of at least one induction coil) to be made up along the direction of motion until a line of coils is formed.
Having the phases be distributed in this way means that a significant amount of room is taken up in the direction of motion of the motor itself.
This creates a significant longitudinal bulk for each individual linear motor, and this drawback creates considerable difficulties in cases where machines with multiple operating stations arranged in series are used.
The inventor of this invention has thought up a new way of arranging the component parts of a linear motor, whereby said arrangement makes it possible to avoid the above-described drawback.
The inventor has, in fact, thought up a linear electromagnetic motor in which the coils that comprise the phases of the motor are arranged on a line that is perpendicular to the rows of magnets.
In this way, as will be explained further below, a considerable amount of room is saved in the direction of motion, with less bulk for the operating units that are assisted by one or more linear motors.